


Give; receive; down against the sheets

by Nilysil



Series: Lucifer and Xev [12]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Combi-genitalia, Deepthroating, Domestic Fluff, Intimate partners, Large Insertion, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-canon biology, Oral, Passionate, Riding, Tentacle mouth, Vaginal, blowjob, from behind, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilysil/pseuds/Nilysil
Summary: Finally freed of running dangerous missions, Lucifer and Xev begin their extended break with some quality time; activities that leave them both exhausted and breathless.





	Give; receive; down against the sheets

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Cameos Maunderfiend’s Ice Chroma, Lucifer!~~  
>  I've since adopted Lucifer.  
> -+- Kudos, comments and sharing are encouraged! -+-

In each slow exhale the prime can feel heat breathe against his face, gradually coaxing him awake among a firm embrace. He finds himself amongst muted feathers over taking his sight, nestled into the rise and fall of another’s chest as the foggy haze of sleep dilutes. Limbs hold him close, wrapped around his back against a much larger body coated with cold feathers as he lies in the embrace. Barely half asleep, he nuzzles his fractured golden crescent against the dark banding of his partner’s chest. Fingers bury themselves within the bright feathers of the chroma’s back, his left arm wrapping up beneath a coiled forearm and pulling him against Lucifer’s pecs through the dazed focus. His other arm is tucked between them, digits dividing through the feathers in up strokes and brushing through brown feathers.

At his back he can feel claws cupping at his sides, arms crossed against his back as his winglets flutter from his shoulder blades. The excalibur is held secure against the chroma – at least for now – as within the embrace Xev squirms, motioning muscles and joints against the caging limbs that hold him captive.

Not that Xev at all minds, as he snuggles himself back against the chroma’s front.

Xev wiggles his face free of the breathing pecs, a chin still resting against his head as he looks to the ceiling with a sigh, arching as the hands at his back spread and cup against his well cooled skin. His crest lies against the chroma’s throat, watching the reflection of the idle wall screen play against the ceiling with the scenery lights cast dim. His arm once at Lucifer’s back curls over the bulking bicep, golden claws trailing through ivory tinted turquoise as he tries to snake his arm free.

He’s not certain if his partner is asleep or just acting, as each attempt he makes to dislodge himself is amended with a renewed hold. At the chroma’s clavicle he blows his internal heat against cold, holding himself close as he tries to free his legs. They’re between the chroma’s, the excalibur’s claws pawing at the curled tail as the long feathers tickle against his paw pads – making him squirm and hold back small giggling snorts. Xev whines into Lucifer’s chest as he tries to free his legs of the unintended tickles, vainly attempting to get free.

After a bit, he gives in, returning to cuddle within Lucifer’s arms. He partially huffs, burying himself into the chroma’s chest as he connects to the ship’s systems – uncertain of how long he’s been asleep. It’s drifting out of hostile space, away from cargo routes and the known locations of derelict ships. Soon it’ll come to a rest in empty space, far from outside communication links, somewhere they can be left alone without distractions of contracts or missions.

“Lucifer,” the prime starts in a whisper, fingers kneading over the chroma’s curled bicep. There’s no response, and whispers again, blowing heat against Lucifer’s throat as he lifts his face from the comforting chest. He dances his golden claws along the ice elemental’s spine, pressing his stomach against the chroma as turquoise claws twitch against his back. Index fingers press as the rest spread over the prime’s skin, stroking as the index claws tease against the golden plates lining Xev’s back. They’re sensitive areas, making him arch with a small grunt.

Xev’s sure Lucifer’s awake now, as he can feel the chroma try to hold back his rumbling chuckle.

“Luciiii, lemme goooo,” the prime whines, giving a gracious attempting wiggle. His answer is made by arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him against feathers and pressing their bodies close. The excalibur can’t help but grin, arching as his one free hand trails over the chroma’s side, coming to rest at a muscular hip. “Lucifer,” the prime coos, fingers pressing as his hand strokes along the feathers, dancing upwards and over the bicep holding him close. “I need to get up and check the ship’s systems, babe.”

“Can’t you check that from here?” Lucifer purrs, nuzzling against the prime’s golden crescent. His plate maw grazes against Xev’s exposed teeth in a gentle peck, rumbling as one hand cups up against the arching winglets on the smaller frame’s back.

“I could, but.” Xev purrs, moving back within the loosening grip as the turquoise claws settle at his hips, index fingers stroking at the gilded plates in the small of his back. 

“What, you’re not comfortable?” The chroma mocks a hurt tone, freeing Xev’s legs as one arches up.

The prime slowly pushes himself up, “that’s the thing, I’m getting too comfortable,” he purrs, nuzzling the chroma’s plated maw as he leans over the lying chroma. “Feels like I’d fall asleep again if we kept cuddling.” His hand remains on the chroma, Lucifer’s hands still at his skin.

Another kiss is exchanged, made of contact between plated maw and open lips.

“Fine, fine. I’ll let you go, Sunshine,” Lucifer rumbles, his claws grazing over the prime’s bright skin as Xev scoots over to the edge of the bed. And yet, despite it, he keeps in contact as their hands intertwine, fingers of grey gold and calm turquoise curling as the prime tends to their vulnerable vessel. Lucifer watches as Xev confirms with the ship’s settings and status, leaned on his side as his fingers fiddle with the prime’s idle hand. It only takes a couple minutes, Xev indicating when he’s done with the series of checks as his other hand trails against the chroma’s feathered shins.

Lucifer guides Xev back to him, forcing himself into a sit as their held hands move to intertwining forearms. His other hand rests against the prime’s waist, fingers grazing as his maw rests against Xev’s spine. “No one will disturb us, correct?” He rumbles, nuzzling against golden spine plates, holding close to his small partner.

“Mhm, all inbound outbound channels are cut off. The manual void mask is holding and we’re far from any hostile zone. The most that will happen is a small inbox blip in the emergency channels.” The prime rests his head back on the chroma’s, arching as he leans against the broad feathered chest as a hand wanders over his side. He holds at the exploring hand, holding over two digits. “We’re free of any obligations, can finally spend some quality time together,” he chuffs, mildly annoyed the back-to-back missions they’ve ran up till now.

“Good,” Lucifer sighs, pressing his forehead at Xev’s back. “Got tired of being shot at protecting your ass,” he kisses the prime’s spine plates, drifting up and to the lightly scarred nape. “So, how should we start our little excursions then?” he rumbles. “Do you have anything in mind, Xev, my little sunshine.”

Xev gently guides Lucifer’s hands from his person, letting them come to rest on the bedsheets as he moves in such a way they remain in contact. A hand drifting at a plated jaw, fingers grazing over twitching winglets and digits curling against the sheets. “I got something special in mind,” the excalibur purrs, moving himself off the bed and onto the floor. “Get over here, put your legs on either side of me,” he coos.

“Oh?” Lucifer chuckles as he moves himself to the edge of the bed, “and what, pray tell, might that be?” He can gather a general gist from how the prime is knelt at the edge of the bed, at a level perfectly suited for giving oral.

The excalibur leans back as the chroma maneuvers himself into position, his legs coming to rest on either side of where Xev kneels. “I want to give that dick of yours some extra, special, well deserved solo attention, babe,” the prime grins, maw-bound tentacles roves over his lips as he gets settled between the large thighs. He leans over the chroma’s groin, his chest lightly pressing against the fluff obscuring a peaking cloaca and resting balls.

“You sure you can take me, sunshine?” Lucifer rumbles, palming over a hand supporting Xev’s lean. “I’m pretty damn sizable to fit in you as is; how well could I fit in your mouth?” He breathes through a grin, his other hand cupping against the prime’s scarred maw. Tentacle roves catches the stroking thumb as Xev pushes himself against the chroma, undulations slowly working over the digit above his exposed teeth. Slowly, they draw the thumb against them and guide the claw into his mouth with a happy hum. Wet tangles rove around it in gentle laps, mocking a sucking motion on the single digit.

Xev smiles, freeing the finger and shifting himself to rest against the chroma’s thighs. “Don’t worry if I can or not – I’m going to at least try.” He sits back to the floor, resettling as so he’s more level with the chroma’s stomach as his hands trail over the spread thighs, fingering through the feathers inwards as grey tentacles peak from his mouth. “Take it easy, Luci. Just lean back, don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of everything.”

The chroma smirks as he leans back on his arms, staring down himself as the prime’s hands continue their inward drift. “If you insist,” he laughs, “just don’t choke on it, sunshine.” He breathes as the prime’s hands cup over his groin, the prime shuffling himself to kneel up.

“I’ll try not to,” Xev coos. “But,” he starts with a grin, “there’s something I’ve been wanting to try, something I’ve not had the chance to try out yet.” He gently palms over the chroma, one hand paying close attention to the resting sack while the other draws trails up and over the color dividing inner and outer thigh.

“And what would that be?” Lucifer rumbles, feeling the tinge of arousal as he stares down at the prime settled between his legs.

Xev stares back with a smile, his head in a tilt as he gently fondles the chroma’s balls. “I’ll tell you when I get there.”

He turns himself back between the chroma’s thighs, down to the feather tuff obscuring the chroma’s cloaca. A sigh drifts from Lucifer as the prime pushes his face against his stomach, golden crescent dragging down against the feathers, breathing against the junction between stomach and groin as it slowly trails downwards. Lucifer can’t see much from his position, but he can certainly feel as the tentacled mouth moves against him – as the roves trace against his skin and between the dark feathers in a slow drawn search.

Eventually the grey tentacles find their target, delivering a gentle kiss to the covered organ, drawing a shallow exhale from Lucifer. “Going to say hello?” he grins, hips nudging as the wet lengths trail amongst the sealed flesh. A short inhale slips through him as Xev’s mouth presses down again, tentacles swirling and coaxing against the sensitive flesh.

“Of course,” Xev grins, motioning his mouth in another press against the obscured organ. Pulsing roves guide obnoxious feathers away, tentacles tracing out the shape of the chroma’s cloaca. “Hello,” he purrs, pressing the tentacles as a singular tongue upwards, “may I come in?” Grey lines against the flesh creases, the short frills shuffling between them and coaxing it softer and more sensitive. They continue to trace as his face remains buried in Lucifer’s crotch, tentacle tongues moving in delicate shapes and leaving it moist with saliva. All the while, his hand continues massaging the chroma’s balls.

Lucifer rumbles as he watches the gold and white of the prime’s head rolls his mouth, turquoise claws pressing against the sheets with his head in a tilt. “Ouuh,” he presses forward as the prime hums, “be my guest,” he grins.

Below Xev presses his mouth in full against the chroma, tentacle tongues gently swirling, pressing at the peaking opening in the middle of the horizontal flesh. A singular tentacle teases at it, squirming its way carefully in amongst the warm inner flesh. As it moves in search for a turquoise length, others caress from the prime’s purring mouth, coating the cloaca with saliva as a bulk grows within. The singular curls against the growing expression, drawing another sigh from Lucifer as the mouth transfers from his cloaca to girth as it slides out. The excalibur’s palm greets the turquoise member, his mouth open and trailing as it reforms to its natural length.

Tentacle grey scoops among the underside, mouth moving up and along to the blunt tip he adores. Frills coax against the short nubs on the chroma’s tip. It’s barely semi when its finished expressing, soft and pliable as Xev treats it with trailing tentacles and gentle kisses. A palm fingers over the sheets, landing at the side of the excalibur’s fractured face as he kisses a twitching tip. Xev hums, leaning into the hand cupping his face. Against the chroma’s thighs he forces himself into a half stand, cradling Lucifer’s length upwards with gentle strokes. He feels the palm trail down from his face to his side, claws pressing.

Smooth white presses against plated maw, returned as a gentle nudge.

“You know how I can set my sensitivity?” Xev whispers, smiling as he pulls away from the kiss.

“Yeah,” Lucifer strokes Xev’s side, watching as the prime returns between his thighs.

“I can regulate my gag reflex,” the excalibur grins. “Going to give you a try without it first, fit as much in me as I can.”

“Mmm,” Lucifer rumbles, “that sounds good, sunshine.” He groans as the excalibur cups his tip with his mouth, shifting into it. “Can’t wait till I get to squeeze into ya,” he grins, hand returning to claw at the bed, watching as the prime mouths beneath his tip. “Anything else you have planned for me?”

Xev hums, his tentacle tongues caressing the turquoise tip. “Well, not anything in general; want to repay you for what you’ve given me.” One hand cradles the chroma’s sack as the other guides the turquoise member against his lips. “Want to make you feel good. Not just from you plowing me – I know how much you love that.”

“Maybe afterwards I can give you a good bumping,” the chroma tease, gasping a sigh as a grey tentacle presses at the slit in his tip. It barely parts the slit before swirling around the four-point sensitive nubs.

“If so, I might hike up my sensitivity,” the prime takes the blunt end into his mouth for a moment, grey pressing as they extend along the underside. “Let you make me a quivering mess,” he grins, drawing the turquoise girth against his mouth.

A groan rumbles through Lucifer as the excalibur encases his tip with this tentacle maw, ink grey sliding against the pliable flesh and pressing around the nubs edging the tip. Another rumble rolls through the chroma as Xev slides the tip within his warm mouth, short inner tentacles teasing at the sensitive turquoise bits with a gracious purr. Dark tentacles frill around the twitching member, applying gentle pressure against the smooth girth as his head rolls around the blunt tip. The hand once guiding the chroma strokes downward to the feathered base, fingers spreading as his thumb coaxes against the chroma’s balls. Grey tentacles carry back along the saliva slathered member, a liquid trail follows as he draws back – hand holding at the perked member’s base. He draws them back within his mouth, warming them before they peak out between his lips again. “Now, to see how much of you I can fit,” he hums, mouthing the chroma’s tip once more.

And he presses the chroma’s girth into his tentacled maw, slipping it down within his coiling tentacle tongues and feels as the tip presses against the back of his throat. The prime chuffs around the turquoise, Lucifer groaning as he claws the bed sheets, hips nudging against the roving warmth. Xev slowly bobs around him, coaxing an elongated groan from Lucifer. Xev presses it against the back of his throat, feeling the tip nudge against the back of his throat. And it slips the mass entirely from his mouth, gasping for breath.

“Holy shit,” Xev breathes, coiling tentacles stroking the turquoise member as he makes a mild comparison – he was able to take half of the massive girth. At the sides of his chest, mute blue vents split, exhaling a mild heat as he scoots forward. His inattentive hand drifts downwards, where his own arousal sits. Internally, he makes an adjustment, prepping to taking the chroma entirely into his mouth.

“Too big?” Lucifer grins, watching the prime stroke his length.

Xev grins, and looks up, settling the sensitive tip against his lips. “Not anymore.”

He takes Lucifer back into his mouth, swirling grey tentacles coiling around the mass as Xev sets it well against the back of his mouth – and even further, pressing the chroma’s girth down into his throat with a mild chuff. His mouth is against the chroma’s base, tentacle roves encasing around the turquoise as he draws back. The crowned warframe’s head lulls as grey undulates around his girth, feeling as he’s pressed in the excalibur’s warm throat over and over as Xev bobs his head. There’s only a mild, choked huffs that leaves through the short space between turquoise and grey, Xev’s vents compensating for his pressed air passage – drawing the twitching erection completely from his mouth.

Lucifer opens his mouth to speak, but its only a groan that leaves him as Xev takes him all the way back to the base, settling the turquoise against the splitting wall of warm tentacles. They pleasantly squeeze before the prime’s throat tightens in attempted breathes. Over and over, Xev bobs himself around the thick member, huffing vents breathing as the turquoise fills his throat with each deep roll and nudging hips. Claws dig into the sheets as Lucifer watches Xev take him fully and completely, groans dripping freely as he forces himself still.

The excalibur withdraws the sensitive member from his mouth, a trial of saliva mixing with precum drips between twitching turquoise and the prime’s smile. “Enjoying the show?” he quips, drawing the member back deep, looking up from where he buries himself against dark feathers.

“Ouugh. Yeah,” Lucifer groans, body begging to thrust but … fuck. The prime’s throat squeezes around him, tentacle roves coiling around him and stroking as Xev’s head bobs. Lucifer’s maw hangs open, breathing grunts and groans as his turquoise length is take over and over down Xev’s mouth and into his throat. The chroma can only watch as he’s worked over, staring at the scratched pristine arch that make’s the center of his boyfriend’s face. “Oh, fuck, Xev,” he grunts, steeling himself, “I want to hump that beautiful face of yours,” his ache twitches, rumbling as his hand cups beneath the smooth backwards crest, fingers pressing the prime firm. He’s practically dripping with anticipation in the warm, tight mouth of the prime.

He’s drawn back out into the cabin air, body quivering as the chill brushes over his saturated member, precum trailing from tip to dark roving tentacles kissing his tip. “Oh fuck, sunshine,” Lucifer’s head lulls, wanting so hard to be taken back in again – and Xev does with a smile, practically kneeling as he pushes himself around the chroma’s massive girth. The chroma draws his head back, groaning with want, tightness building in his gut and balls. “Oough.”

Again, the excalibur draws him out, tentacles cupping against the tip as the prime’s hands are otherwise preoccupied at himself. “Fuck my face, Luci, you deserve it,” he purrs, kissing the blunt tip and the twitching nubs. Lucifer feels the dark tentacles press around him inside the excalibur’s mouth, drawn through solid flesh and against soft ripples within Xev’s throat. Bare nudges of his hips expedite into rolling thrusts, groaning as the excalibur encases him over and over, Xev’s vents huffing in each redirected breath.

He cradles the turquoise in his mouth as thrusts turn into snapping bucks, held close by a gripping palm as the chroma approaches his peak. Above him Lucifer huffs, groaning as he’s coaxed further among the tentacle roves. Xev yields for the coming orgasm that’ll fill his mouth, squeezing sharp gasps from Lucifer. The chroma’s hips are driven still as he holds Xev close, grunts rumbling and hips in a bare nudge as thick spurts of cum are coaxed from thick turquoise. Twirling tentacle tongues draw viscous white in long bobs, ejaculate dripping against Xev’s mouth as frontward tentacles stroking the girth from tip to base. He continues until Lucifer’s orgasm is spent, turned soft and pliable again before he’s drawn out completely again, a small hand cupping at his base.

Lucifer’s hand never leaves Xev as the prime kneels, a dribble of cum stuck to his dark edged lips as he sighs. “Hope I don’t get a stomach ache,” Xev chuckles, tentacle roves cleaning the mess from his mouth.

“At least not yet,” the chroma rumbles, running a thumb over the excalibur’s exposed teeth, brushing away drippings that escaped the quick clean up. “That was … fuck,” he rumbles, watching as Xev pushed himself to stand. The hand at his member never leaves, feeling a poking against his thigh as they share a newfound kiss. “Tending to yourself, haven’t you?”

The excalibur purrs, pressing his stomach against the semi-erect turquoise. “Maybe I have. Still got things in store you know.” His hands hold at feathered thighs, fingers stroking as the chroma head butts him. “Move back, I want to give you some more.”

There’s a chuckle, a clawed thumb running against a toothy cheek. “Like what?”

“Riding you, or just giving you some good rubbing till you’re hard again.”

“Oh, that won’t take too long,” Lucifer sneers, scooting back.

Xev leans as he shuffles his weight onto the bed proper, crawling after the chroma and straddling him with the turquoise member pressed between his frilled lips and deep brown feathers. After a quick internal check, he starts to roll, rubbing his vulva against his boyfriend’s thick underside. The prime’s own erection sits semi, bouncing as the chroma’s claws curl around his hips and knead against a grey rear.

As he rolls, Xev holds first at the claws cupping at his hips, holding at them as he finds his rhythm on top of Lucifer. “Should’ve got some fancy ass fabric to drape myself in,” the prime grins, “give you a nice top-quality show.” He holds his arms above him, crossing them as he puffs up his chest to display his vents. Their light blue flesh frills as he breathes, coaxing out against the air alight against the muscular black lining the edges. Sharp tears of the left bleed light through the thin breathing layers. Beneath him Lucifer rumbles, fingers splaying up over the prime’s skin, claws grazing over the Xev’s warm breathing flesh. Above him, Xev blows him a kiss.

Lucifer grins, trailing a palm down over smooth grey and white to Xev’s small erection, pressing his thumb around the frilled sides and tip. The prime hums, rolling himself between member and hand. “You don’t need anything fancy,” Lucifer rumbles, nudging up against his prime, “you’re already gorgeous.”

Xev smiles as he presses down against Lucifer, letting his hands fall over his hips, letting the chroma stroke the made numb nerves of his smaller member. Claws curl around the frilled sides and tip, tweaking the drawn flexes inside his palm. The grey marked tip is encased in turquoise, index finger drawing back and rubbing against the slim head. Below Xev rubs his dark flesh over perking turquoise, feeling the arching resistance as it’s drawn firm. The prime nudges his clit against the chroma, arching up into the stroking fingers as a sensation balls within his groin. “Hold on,” he purrs, sitting up and into the grasping hand. “Let me turn around.”

Lucifer’s hands follow Xev as the excalibur moves, turning around on his knees before straddling over him again – back turned and legs settled against feathered sides. Between them Xev’s claspers roam, coiling around the perking erection and drawing it up between Xev’s legs, teasing the tip with dark parted flesh. “How’s the view, Luci?” he purrs. Turquoise claws spread over his ass, Lucifer staring down between the excalibur’s parted thighs to his held erection. Frilled claspers stoke against him, guiding his girth up and against Xev’s groin – feeling the smaller frame’s frilled member rock against him.

“I love it,” Lucifer rumbles, kneading at skin.

Claspers knead against his tip as they cradle his underside, gently rubbing the soft nubs and coaxing out a groan. A hand rides over the excalibur’s spine, cupping over the skin and feeling over the spreading winglets at the excalibur’s shoulders. Xev arches back against the roving hand, rocking himself down against Lucifer.

Turquoise palms back over Xev’s skin as he leans back, resting on his elbows, watching down his body and between the excalibur’s thighs to where his erection sits. Claspers guide him against dark frilled lips in a gentle tease, stroking before the prime rolls himself against the girth with a hum. Xev drops his arms, hands spreading down over his thighs as he lets the claspers take charge, stroking and teasing the chroma against the excalibur’s flesh. Xev sighs as he presses the turquoise between his claspers and flesh, pushing the frilled head between his lips before removing it again.

Beneath him Lucifer rumbles, twitching in the clasper’s grasp. “Oh, yeah,” sighs, rolling against the swarming claspers as he’s pulled against the prime’s smaller splaying member.

Xev hums, guiding the turquoise between his lips, rubbing the erection against his wet flesh. “Want to be inside me, Luci?” The prime purrs, rocking down as his claspers guide the member against his vulva, saturating the tip before pressing it up against his clit. Above it, his own erection bobs, frills flexing in tandem with the winglets at his back. They both frill as the chroma nudges himself up, his mass rubbing the excalibur’s clit.

There’s no reaction from Xev, his sensitivity still held restricted.

“Yeah, sunshine,” the chroma rumbles, “I want inside you.”

The prime rolls, pressing his flesh against Lucifer’s feathered base. “Squeezing around you, riding you,” Xev sighs in a tease, “till I’m nothing but a quivering mess.” He purrs, holding a hand over his own erection.

“Mmmh,” Lucifer rumbles, “yeah, riding me real good, and hard.” He groans as claspers guide him against his prime’s flesh, pressed between wet lips as Xev rocks above him. Flexible frills coax the turquoise girth beneath Xev’s lips, his hips rocking and teasing penetration back and forth from vulva to clit. “Ouugh, Xev,” the chroma breathes, a hand gripping at gilded jut as his head lulls. Over and over, Xev rolls himself into the penetration, rocking it out to roll as Lucifer groans. Fingers and claspers guide turquoise against dark flesh, lightly touching as it dips back into the saturating warmth. Again, hips nudge them apart, twitching erection cupped by cradling claspers and teasing against the tender ends.

Xev rocks around the penetration as he finally lets it settle inside him, drawing the mimicked thrusts fully drawn from tip to base. He drives the chroma’s erection deep, squeezing as it pushes against his back wall before driving it out completely, holding it square with stroking clasper ends. As he moves on the chroma’s girth, the claspers stroke over saturated undersides, drawing deeper groans from Lucifer as he bucks.

Gently their wet flesh slaps, Xev finding himself comfortably bouncing on top of Lucifer, arms crossed above his head as he rides. Lucifer revels in the excalibur’s insides, his claws gripping at Xev’s sides as he’s taken over again and again; groaning, he pushes himself up and reaffirming his grasp on the bucking hips. “Mmmh, sunshine, yeah, ride that dick,” he breathes, pressing his plated maw against tweaking shoulder winglets. Teeth graze against them as the prime presses full nudges around him, rocking as deep groans rumble from an open maw. Nips turn into tentative bites as Xev rolls around him, saturated flesh slapping as he drives his boyfriend close. “Oh, Sunshine.”

Grey and gold hands reach back over as he presses against the excalibur’s winglet strut, curling around his angelic circular crown. Fingers graze over arching brown horns, grasping and grazing as he begins to buck inside his prime. “Xev, ooaah,” he gasps, his roaming moans turn into plated maw kisses, trailing down the winglet struts and nipping at the gilded metal plate covering Xev’s spine. One hand grips at Xev’s chest as he bucks, stroking the soft sensitive flesh as his restraint further falters with a guttural groan. Xev holds the hands at his chest hand hips, pressing back against his boyfriend as their bodies grind, arching down against warm filling bucks. Sensational thrusts spread the spilt mess as it drips over Lucifer’s aching member, pressing himself as far in as he can muster from his position.

Only then does Xev unrestricts his sensitivity, as he rubs back as Lucifer’s breathing shakes.

Hands once holding turn clutched, fingers wrapping around the chroma’s claws as a grinning smile turns into shaking breaths and open groans. Xev squeezes Lucifer’s sides as built up pleasure cascades over his nerves in a storm. They tumble in overwhelming waves, quickly rising to his peak as he pulls Lucifer’s hands around him. The chroma complies, a hand moving down and squeezing the excalibur’s frilled member, tweaking the frills as Xev whines. His head presses back against Lucifer’s, whimpering as he falls into senseless motions, pressing the chroma’s spent mass in a tight squeeze. “Luci, ah fuck, hm!” squeaks as he thrusts into the hand wrapped around his twitching erection, whining as the cold hand squeezes around his small girth. Xev doesn’t last much longer, whimpers turning sharp. “Fuck, oh fuck!”

He finishes into the soft stroking hand and around the chroma’s member, bucking as his head presses back with open groans. As Xev rolls Lucifer holds him close, growling against gilded spine plates as he tweaks the small member soft spreading the mess back against their meeting flesh. As Xev’s catching his breath, the chroma rumbles, nipping at the golden plates. “I’m going to roll you over, fuck you real good.” For emphasis, he jerks up against Xev’s saturated walls – drawing out a whimpered sigh from the trembling prime.

“Roll me over, Luci,” Xev exhales, pressing his hips back into the chroma, head rubbing as his legs clutch. “Do me real fucking good, babe. Fuck me silly.”

“Is that a request, or a command?” Lucifer holds Xev close, claws dipping between breathing cyan vents, pressing the excalibur up against his mouth.

“Plow me until I can’t feel my legs anymore,” his breath shakes, pressing out rolls against Lucifer.

“It’ll be my pleasure, sunshine,” the chroma growls, guiding Xev over to the side.

The prime shifts onto his right knee, letting a whimper slip as the penetration slips out of him with a wet plop. Lucifer’s mouth presses against his spine as they move, the chroma moving into a kneel as Xev pulls pillows and bundled sheets over beneath his chest, holding them up against his chest as he looks over his shoulder. Behind him, as he spread his thighs, he watches as Lucifer’s hands graze over his skin, cupping against his hips as the chroma grinds his soft girth against his ass. Xev can feel as the chroma rolls against his wet lips, grinning as he shakes his ass up against a reinvigorated erection – just hard enough that Lucifer can guide himself back in.

Xev turns up his sensitivity, acknowledging the hint of sluggishness in the energetic chroma as erection presses against his walls. His arms squeeze around the pillow as Lucifer thrusts – slowly in fact as he must work himself hard again. Despite it the prime is already whimpering, pressing his mouth into the sheets as his nerves shake with every thrust. As Lucifer finds a rhythm that doesn’t make his legs shake, Xev is already gripping between pillow and sheets, thighs coiling as the chroma gently plows him against the bed. “Oh, fuck me, Luci. Fuck me good.”

“Already, Xev?” the chroma purrs, still semi.

“Low set, sensitivity,” the excalibur whimpers. He can feel a palm grazing up his back, trailing along his spine plates and against his spread winglets. Amongst his made erratic settings he scrambles, shifting his mass to reduce his aching erection back within himself. He claws at the sheets as his low set sensitivity balls inside his squeezing flesh, an aching once in his member reverts to his clit. Each buck, each thrust, alights his nerves on fire, throwing back his head as the chroma bounce him against the sheets. A scrambling hand curls over the sheets, claws getting caught as he reaches against his aching clit to rub a burning arousal. “Oh fuck, Lucifeeer! Lucii!”

“Oh Xev. My sunshine…” Lucifer rumbles, hands palming over quivering hips as Xev bucks against penetration and hand. Beneath him Xev is squirming, back arching as he feels the erection pound inside him. As his accelerated orgasm hits his words turned muffled, biting and moaning against the pillow as both hands return to grip at fabric, bucking around the chroma. As he falters Lucifer rumbles behind him, thumbs stroking as he holds the made senseless bucks close. “I’m going to fill you up,” he growls, hands moving up over wide breathing vents.

Xev steals himself back against the bucking, moaning and claws digging into the pillow as waned senses begin anew, barely recovering from the body shaking orgasm. As hands spread over his stomach and chest, Lucifer pulls him back, pinning the excalibur against his chest as he thrusts. “Fill me up, Luci, fucking knock me out,” he mewls, pressing his golden crescent against the chroma’s plated maw against his shoulder. He groans heat as a cool surge coats over his skin, making him tremble and whimper. His winglets frill against the chroma’s chest, legs trembling as his thighs squeeze turquoise tight.

“Oh fuck,” Xev tumbles into slurred Orokin, lip turning into a grin despite his shaking breath as Lucifer’s bucks. He presses his head against the chroma’s small forehead horns, grazing against a plated maw that hooks over his shoulder as he’s held close in the embracing thrusts. Slowly Lucifer moves back down into a sit, pinning the excalibur’s legs further due to their difference in height. The chroma’s thighs pin his prime’s feet below him, thrusting into the squirming, squeezing prime. Through it all, the prime is smiling, driven loud with whimpers and whines as his hands grab onto the chroma’s horns. “Luciiifeer, aaaah!”

“Come for me, sunshine,” Lucifer groans against Xev’s nape, kissing and grazing his jaw along the golden plates lining the prime’s spine.

A quick grunt, a shaking breath, “fuckin – oh, Lucifer! Aaa, Luci,” he whines, gilded claws move from horns to hands, pulling them against him.

“Uoooah, Xev,” Lucifer rumbles, rising himself up as his bucking snaps.

He drives them both against the bed, elbows holding himself just above the quivering prime as he kisses the golden plates between open groans. Xev buries his arms around the pillow he gathered, head pressing from it to arching back against the chroma’s kisses. For a second he bites his lip, loosened with trembling need as Lucifer fucks him against the sheets. He’s drooling; saliva dripping as the conglomerate of tentacles hang limp and dangling through the space between exposed teeth as his voice is spliced with mumbling Orokin. His hips are held up by the chroma’s filling bucks, trying to reach back as messy fluid drips down his legs and over the sheets. Thick turquoise hammer against his backwall, clenching around the swelling organ as he rolls into his next orgasm with moans and shouts.

Xev mewls as Lucifer thrusts into his clenching, legs trembling around them and barely able to hold themselves still as the chroma bucks. He’s held firm by penetration and thighs as Lucifer thrusts, pressing lips to feathered base with orgasming, shaking groans. Viscous white presses out between them as the chroma fills his prime, kissing against a thrown back neck with heavy exhales. Once Lucifer’s finishing bucks settle, he rolls himself off to the side with Xev in tow.

Their nerves are abuzz with sensation, Xev’s legs curling up and squeezing the chroma as cum drips from their pressing flesh. He holds Lucifer’s arms close, arching his back into the chroma’s lazy kisses as he quickly makes a check – that his legs are driven senselessly numb. He can’t feel them aside from the buzzed curling, feeling the turquoise erection still inside him. Xev wiggles, whimpering, nerves brought alit and ready to hit his fourth orgasm. He disables it before he forgets.

“We’re a fucking mess,” Xev breathes, fingers curling around lazy dragging claws. “We need a bath,” he tries to laugh, his breathing still semi erratic. “Take a detour before showing up like this.”

“Yeah,” Lucifer breathes against his neck, nudging his plated maw against the excalibur’s exposed teeth. “You were drooling.” He grins. “Gave you some good dicking.”

The prime wipes his mouth and stares. “Well shit, I was,” he sighs, nuzzling the chroma’s grin. “now, you gonna get out of me or what?” he asks, rolling back against the chroma’s limp member.

Lucifer grumbles behind him, grazing mouth over golden plates again. “Give me a moment, I think I’ve gone numb from all that squeezing.”

Xev smiles, pulling a turquoise hand to his face. He kisses it, mouthing the claw as Lucifer tries to cup his face as he kisses the excalibur’s throat. Below, his hips scoot, slowly squeezing the chroma out of him before a hand assists.

“I’m fucking exhausted,” Lucifer rumbles, pulling Xev close. “Let’s just, nap first, clean up later.”

“Sounds good, Luci,” Xev purrs, pulling the sheets he once scrambled close. “Ugh, we’re such a mess,” he sighs, staring down at the sheets marked with wet spots tinted viscous white. “Going to need to wash the sheets once we clean up – there’s so much jizz. It’s all yours, how the hell do you carry all that.” He curls back in Lucifer’s embrace, snuggling himself close to calming cold feathers as his skin burns.

“Well,” Lucifer rumbles, “at least most of its in you.” He chuckles, nuzzling into the excalibur’s soft winglets.

“Yeah, true,” the excalibur sighs. “That’s gonna be a lot of energy I can spend later,” he sticks out his conglomerate tongue as Lucifer stares at him and sighs. Xev pulls the blanket haphazardly over them, large hands carrying it the rest of the way. “Can’t feel my legs, been a while since that happened.”

“What a great start to our break,” Lucifer rumbles, kissing the gold of Xev’s face. “A mess on the bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Neither of them fall asleep despite their exhaustion; rather, they bury themselves against each other as they cuddle, enjoying the quiet hand roving company. But, eventually, they pull themselves off the bed to clean up as their ship heads to Earth.  
> -+- Kudos, comments and sharing are encouraged! -+-


End file.
